Endlessly
by Littleone1419
Summary: [Endlessly: Indéfiniment] Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il ne le voulait pas, il ne l'a jamais voulut d'ailleurs. La haine des uns entraîne la haine des autres, sans le savoir, les uns font souffrir les autres. Il voulait le revoir. Il voulait le toucher. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras. Il voulait tellement de choses qu'il finit par s'effondrer. TobiramaxIzuna.


**Bonsoir! Alors, voilà un petit OS sur TobiramaxIzuna. Je connais pas mal de monde qui ship ce petit pairing, mais je ne connais aucune fic à ce jour, qui parle de ce pairing. Alors j'en ai fait une. Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Titre :** Endlessy

 **Anime :** Naruto Shippuden

 **Pairing :** TobiramaxIzuna

 **Rating :** K+

 **Note :** L'histoire se passe quelques temps après la création du village caché des feuilles par Hashirama (1er Hokage) et Tobirama (2ème Hokage).

* * *

 _ **ENDLESSLY**_

Il posa le 20ième livre qu'il venait de lire sur son bureau. Exaspéré et complètement découragé, Tobirama décida de se lever pour aller chercher un autre tas de livres à lire. Il cherchait désespérément des informations sur la « résurrection ». Le jeune Senju avait élaboré, il y a quelques temps maintenant, une nouvelle technique qui consistait à ramener les morts à la vie. Il avait déjà une base fondée pour exécuter sa technique, mais il manquait cruellement de connaissances sur la mort et la résurrection. Jusque là, aucun shinobi n'avait réussit l'exploit de ramener quelqu'un de mort à la vie, et Tobirama était bien déterminé à être celui qui accomplira cet exploit. Il avait bien conscience que c'était mal vu, mais il s'en contre fichait. Il avait une _raison_ , pour réaliser ce jutsu. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il fouillait la bibliothèque du village dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose, mais en vain. Le jeune shinobi était déjà le créateur de nombreux jutsu aujourd'hui très utilisés tel que le Kage Bunshin, l'Iraishingiri ou encore le Shunshin. Fatigué, il préféra rentrer chez lui et prendre une bonne douche avant de dormir. Il devait être deux heures du matin.

Le shinobi aux cheveux pâles et aux yeux rouges sang s'empressa de quitter la bibliothèque. Dans les couloirs larges, sombres et froids il croisa, à son plus grand malheur, le chef du clan Uchiha Madara. Tobirama fronça les sourcils avant de baisser légèrement la tête, une pensée douloureuse lui étant revenue. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il ne le voulait pas, il ne l'a jamais voulu d'ailleurs. La haine des uns entraîne la haine des autres, sans le savoir, les uns font souffrir les autres. Telle est la dure loi de la haine. Les hommes sont incapable d'aimer sans haïr, de combattre sans tuer, de discuter sans accuser. Au moment où il arriva au niveau de l'Uchiha, il sentit comme un frisson lui parcourir le dos jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Il détestait ça, être désolé, regretter, se soumettre. Mais il devait le faire. Tout cela le rongeait de l'intérieur, le faisait péter des câbles, le rendait fou. Le problème, c'est que c'était de sa faute, la seule personne à blâmer était lui et personne d'autre.

« Bonsoir, Tobirama. Tu ne dors pas à cette heure là ?

\- Non. Je ne trouve pas le sommeil. »

Il entendit Madara soupirer avant d'entendre le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner derrière lui. C'était bien vrai, Tobirama ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il ne dormait que 5 heures par nuits. Il ressemblait plus à un zombie qu'à autre chose. Un zombie…

* * *

Vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir, de sandales et d'un chandail noir, les mains et les cheveux encore mouillés, Tobirama se rendit, une seconde fois, à la bibliothèque. Il s'était endormi avant de prendre sa douche hier soir et bizarrement, il avait dormi plus de sept heures cette nuit. Il se rendit à la bibliothèque, direction « archives du village ». Le village avait beau être tout neuf, il contenait déjà des archives. Il chercha le rayon « clan », puis « Uchiha ». Son doigt glissa à travers les différentes étagères, à la recherche d'un livre contenant des informations sur _lui_.

Clan, prénom, âge, sexe, date de naissance, lieu de naissance, groupe sanguin, noms des parents, noms des frères et sœurs, affectation, nature de chakra, kekkei genkai…

Il voulait absolument tout savoir, même si il savait déjà pas mal de choses sur lui. Tobirama trouva enfin le livre qu'il cherchait, depuis le temps, et s'assit par terre. Il l'ouvrit immédiatement, et tourna les pages.

 **Uchiha, Izuna, 20 ans, Homme, 10 février, repère des Uchiha, O, Uchiha Tajima (Père), Uchiha Madara (Frère), Shinobi, Katon, Sharingan – Mangekyô Sharingan…**

Une goutte tomba et humidifia légèrement la page. Non, pas une goutte, une larme. Venue de l'œil du shinobi qui tenait encore le livre. Tobirama s'était littéralement effondré. Serrant le livre entre ses doigts, il manqua de déchirer les pages. Soudain, pris par il-ne-savait-pas-quelle pulsion, il jeta le livre avec violence sur l'étagère d'en face, ce qui fit tomber tout les bouquins rangés sur celle-ci. Son cœur le serrait, il avait mal, il souffrait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal, il en avait marre, il était devenu complètement fou, soumis à la haine, soumis à la mort. Pourquoi tout à une fin ? Non. Pourquoi les _belles_ choses ont-elles une fin ? Un passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs avant de se lever. Il avait une idée. Il allait tout essayer, même le pire.

Cela faisait bien longtemps maintenant qu'il ne songeait plus au bien ni au mal. Il ne jugeait plus la convenance de ses actes.

Il se rendit à la forêt de la mort, à quelques kilomètres du village. On dit, d'après une vieille légende, que des cadavres seraient retrouvés sans vie. Personne n'a d'explication à donner sur ces étranges morts. Tobirama n'en avait rien à faire, il voulait juste un cadavre, un cobaye. Le jeune shinobi à de la chance d'être un ninja sensoriel, il trouva assez rapidement un cadavre. Il grimaça à la vue de ce corps sans vie, lui rappelant d'atroces souvenirs. Il le retourna : le corps n'avait aucune trace. Pas de sang, pas de taillades ni de déchirure au niveau des vêtements. Il fronça les sourcils, confus à la vue de ce corps sans vie, mais sans traces. Il réfléchissait : d'un côté ça l'arrangeait pour tester son expérience, mais d'un autre côté, il était gêné parce qu'il ne connaissait pas les circonstances de la mort de ce shinobi. C'était un déserteur du pays des vagues, il n'en doutais pas, le symbole gravé sur son bandeau était barré. Bref, il emporta le cadavre avec lui jusque dans un endroit sûr, déterminé à mettre en œuvre le nouveau jutsu qu'il avait créé quelques semaines plus tôt.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Tobirama se rendit hors de l'enceinte du village, direction : _le cimetière._ Là où reposent les âmes réduises à néant. Une fois sur place, il chercha l'entrée de la grotte où reposaient les membres du clan Uchiha. Il avait réussi à mettre en évidence son idée.

Une fois la grotte trouvée, il pénétra à l'intérieur, un vent glacial lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il n'avait pas peur, il pensait juste aux conséquences de son acte. Celui qu'il va faire.

Il chercha désespérément le piédestal où _son_ nom devait être gravé. Il le trouva sans grande difficulté puisque c'était celui qui était le plus mis en avant avec le piédestal d' _Ôtsutsuki_ _Indra._

Une fois devant la tombe du frère de Madara, Tobirama ouvrit celle-ci avec minutie. Il se força à ne pas pleurer à la vie de son visage. Il n'avait pas changé. Peut-être qu'il avait la peau pâle, des cernes énormes et les lèvres desséchée. Mais Tobirama le trouvait toujours aussi parfait. Il s'empressa de démarrer sa nouvelle technique.

Tobirama sortir un kunaï de sa poche et découpa un minuscule morceau de chair à Izuna. Il sortit ensuite un rouleau et le déroula. Il déposa le bout de chair dessus.

Après ça, il ferma la tombe d'Izuna, lui promettant qu'ils se reverraient dans pas longtemps.

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit noire et Tobirama marchait lentement dans la forêt, le parchemin dans la main. Il devait trouver un endroit tranquille pour exécuter la dernière étape de sa technique. Il trouva une toute petite clairière. Il devait faire vite.

Il sortit un parchemin et invoqua quelque chose. Il s'agissait d'un homme. Il l'avait aussi trouvé dans la forêt de la mort. Tout comme le premier, il n'avait aucune cicatrice, rien du tout. C'est parce que, dans cette forêt, les gens sont tués à cause des champignons vénéneux qui recouvrent le sol. Parfois, les sentir seulement peut-être mortel. Tobirama le savait car il avait fait des recherches à propos de cette forêt. La seule différence, c'est qu'il était vivant. Il respirait toujours, les champignons ne tuaient pas sur le coup. La personne s'évanouissait et perdait connaissance pendant plusieurs heures avant de succomber.

Il allongea le corps correctement à ses pieds, déroula son parchemin et fit les signes suivants : Tigre – Serpent – Chien – Dragon.

Il joignit ses mains.

 **« Kuchiyose – Edô Tensei ! »**

Des signes apparurent sur le sol et contournèrent le corps du shinobi à moitié mort. Il allait servir de réceptacle. Tobirama mit tout ce qu'il avait de chakra – c'est à dire une quantité titanesque – dans ce jutsu. Le corps fut recouvert d'un étrange tissus sortit de nulle part et prit une toute nouvelle forme. Tobirama s'empressa de faire se lever le corps et attendit la suite. Il arrivait. Il prenait la forme de _son_ corps, dans quelques secondes il allait pouvoir le revoir. Tobirama sentit les larmes monter, il faisait tout pour se contrôler, tout. Une fois son corps complètement construit il ordonna à celui-ci de s'éveiller.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Blanc sur noir. Il était…

Magnifique.

Uchiha Izuna se tenait devant lui. Il l'avait _ressuscité_ , il avait réussi. Ce que les shinobi n'avaient jamais encore réussi à faire. Il l'avait fait.

Le jeune Uchiha, après avoir repris connaissance, sursauta. Il ne comprenait rien, que faisait-il là, pourquoi avait-il si froid, pourquoi… Tobirama était là.

Le Senju, sous le coup de l'émotion, se jeta sur Izuna et l'enlaça comme il n'avait jamais enlacé personne. Il le serra dans ses bras, comme si il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille _à nouveau._ Il voulait l'avoir contre lui, comme ça, indéfiniment.

« Izuna…

\- Tobirama… Que… Je… Pourquoi…

\- Je t'ai ramené à la vie pour quelques temps…

\- Je ne comprend pas… Tu m'as…

\- Réincarné.

\- Tobirama… Tu es vraiment le plus grand shinobi que j'aie jamais connu…

\- Izuna…

\- Je sais que je suis mort...

\- Laisse moi te dire quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais pu te le dire puisque tu es mort prématurément… Je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais voulut te tuer, loin de là. Je ne pensais pas que ma technique viendrait à bout de toi je…

\- Tobirama, dit-moi plutôt le plus important…

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Tobirama. »

Izuna les sépara et sourit à la vue du visage de Tobirama. Ça se voyait qu'il avait grandi, plusieurs années les séparaient maintenant. Izuna avait encore son corps et son visage de ses 20 ans tandis que Tobirama avait 25 ans maintenant. Mais il s'en foutait royalement. Tobirama avait de moins en moins d'emprise sur lui-même et craignait de faire quelque chose qu'il risquait de regretter. Mais tant pis, il avait déjà fait tellement d'erreurs dans sa vie qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire du jugement des autres. Même son propre jugement l'importait peu.

Il s'approcha doucement d'Izuna…

Un peu trop doucement pour l'Uchiha qui glissa sa main derrière la nuque du Senju. Il l'embrassa. Le temps s'était littéralement arrêté. Tobirama avait tout gagné. Une larme vint se glisser entre leur lèvres qui se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre, inlassablement. Izuna lécha celle-ci avant d'introduire sa langue dans la bouche du Senju. Tobirama saura quoi répondre si jamais on lui pose la question : Avez-vous déjà embrassé un zombie ? Oui et c'était magique.

Izuna se sentait réchauffé, apaisé. Sentir Tobirama contre lui était la plus belle sensation du monde. Il avait du mal à réaliser que plusieurs années avaient passées, pour lui, le temps d'une sieste s'était écoulé. Il passa une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du frère du Hokage, heureux de pouvoir les sentir entre ses doigts à nouveau. Le bonheur de le revoir, les larmes cascadant sur ses joues, la fatigue après avoir vidé ses réserves de chakra, la joie d'avoir accompli quelque chose d'historique, Tobirama ne s'était jamais senti aussi chamboulé de toute son existence.

« Je t'aime, marmonna Izuna entre leurs lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, par delà le temps, par delà l'espace, indéfiniment, Izuna. »

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, et ce qu'il ne saura peut-être jamais, c'est que cette technique là sera la plus grande et la plus puissante jamais créée dans l'histoire du monde shinobi. La réincarnation des âmes aura fait des heureux, mais que sera-t-il des malheureux ? Tobirama n'avait plus la force de penser.

La création même de cette technique l'aura touché au plus profond de son âme. Mais pas seulement de la sienne. Elle touchera des millions d'autres âmes, vivantes et mortes.

Tout comme celle d'Izuna et Tobirama à cet instant même.

* * *

 **C'est fini! Tu peux laisser une petite review si ça t'a plu!**

 **Sur ce, bonne soirée :D**


End file.
